


Natural Colours

by Detavot



Series: BBKidsWeek [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon - Manga, Finny's obsession with the outside world, Finny's story, Gen, Manga & Anime, bbkidsweek, i really tried but i think this is my worst work yet, mangaverse, rip my writing skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detavot/pseuds/Detavot
Summary: Subject 12 to Finnian, as artificial colours turned natural.





	Natural Colours

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Favourite Character. 
> 
> Finnian is a very easy character to understand, so it's actually pretty hard to write about him... I had wanted to study his character a bit more, but I realised that would become very angsty and bloody pretty fast. 
> 
> Let's start this week with a positive one!

    There was a little window, very high up in the unblemished white walls, that was protected by bars. The light that came from the window did not blind them, they were used to seeing only white to the point where they didn't know any other colour existed. Sometimes, a bird would squeeze through the bars and keep them company, and remind them that the outside world was full of colours they had never seen before. One of them had tried touching it, but… That had been the first time Subject Twelve had seen such an innocent red.

    They fought to the death, and Subject Twelve had once torn the beating, red organ out of his friend’s chest. He thought of that bird. Maybe he would be free, now, from this facility. From this home.

    The ones in white coats praised him and gave him a meal.

    The others starved.

    There were more drugs inside the meal.

    Subject Twelve saw vibrant colours just behind his eyes and he wanted this to stop, please, he begged it to _stop_ , he wanted to _sleep_ , he wanted to be _normal_ , he wanted to _live_ … He didn't want to suffer anymore, he wanted to see the outside world and all of its natural colours…

    Subject Twelve was the most successful one out of his friends.

    Sometimes he had to crush his friends’ heads. Sometimes he punched a cavity into their chests. Sometimes he kicked them and the impact with the wall broke every bone in their body. Every death was gruesome. Every death brought a dirty shade of red to his vision and hands. Every drug put in his meal made him want to vomit, but he put up with it because that was the only food given to him.

    The unnatural colours in his vision made him want to see the natural beauty.

    “ _When you win, we’ll show you outside_ ,” the white coats said. Subject Twelve was selfish. Subject Twelve wanted to see everything there was in the outside world.

    Subject Twelve had killed a total number of twenty four friends for an empty promise.

    Subject Twelve was so, so tired. He was so tired of seeing only the colours red and white, he was tired of having to kill his friends, he was tired of having drugs in his system, he was so tired of living in this facility.

    “ _Professor_?” one of his friends asked as the man in the white coat pointed a strange equipment at them. The man was crying. Not for them.

    “ _Our precious results_ …!” the professor cried in agony as he shot Subject Twelve's friend to the right. The other died soon after. Subject Twelve thought this was a new experiment and took the man’s head in his hands before crushing it. After that, his eyes shone green and his hands were drenched again and again in red. More heads were crushed. Cavities were created in more chests. Strange equipment fell from the corpses, and Subject Twelve knew that he was finally going outside this time.

    Subject Twelve felt hot as he ran straight to a red substance. Not liking how hot it felt, how it hurt him, he turned the other way and tried to find the exit. He was the strongest, the fastest; he could escape. He could be free, just like the little birds! Just chase the cold! Move away from the hot! He could go outside!

    He will go outside.

    He must go outside.

    He climbed the ladder as fast as he could, the cold wind notifying him of the outside door that lay just behind the grey, circular door. He opened it with his strength and poked his head to the outside world.

    Strange stones covered the floors, the sky was a pitch black with tiny crystals shining brightly to light up the way. A huge circle illuminated the entire street. He looked at the two people standing in front of him. A little human and a tall one, both looking at him. The tall one stepped forward, but the little one stopped him. They spoke in a weird way. Subject Twelve didn't understand them.

    The tall one began speaking in a way he understood. Subject Twelve told him that he wanted to go outside. The tall one gave him an offer.

    Subject Twelve accepted it without a second thought.

    After a while, Subject Twelve became _Finnian_. The Young Master, a kind and knowing smile on his face, told the blond to be proud of who he was and what he wanted. The name Finnian and the occupation as the gardener were all the signs Subject Twelve had needed to believe his master was an angel in disguise. He could not keep his eyes from tearing up, and Mister Sebastian smiled as he commented on his humane expression.

    When new additions arrived into the household, Finnian felt worry and suspicion claw in his stomach and throat. He had seen the most beautiful shades of so many colours, he really didn't want to go back to seeing red and white again. No, no. The Young Master would never do that! He was _Finnian_! Not Subject Twelve!

    The Young Master told them their stations, Mister Sebastian began teaching them how to do their jobs. “You are the Phantomhive household,” the little child said, his voice strong and leaving no room for argument. “You take care of each other as well as the mansion. If you couldn't do that much at least, you aren't worth staying here.”

    But the Young Master never kicked them out when they destroyed the mansion. He looked at them with a strange glint in his eyes, and scolded them while remaining patient. He never injected drugs into them, the meals he offered were plentiful and without strange substances, he never made them fight their friends. And, whenever Finnian asked for permission to go outside, the Young Master would raise an eyebrow and ask him what would the gardener even be doing inside the mansion.

    Finnian liked this new home. Finnian like his new friends who he didn't have to kill. Finnian liked learning how to control his strength, learning how to protect instead of kill. Finnian liked the colour blue, and his favourite was the unique shade of blue only his master possessed. He sought out that particular shade whenever he was stressed or upset, and the Young Master’s door was always open for him and the other servants. Everything from inside to the outside of the manor was so full of colour, and not those artificial colours that Finnian had begun to forget.

    Finnian really like the outside world and its natural colours.


End file.
